


some pleasant company

by MissSunFlower94



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, post-182
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/pseuds/MissSunFlower94
Summary: “I told my husband about you!”
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	some pleasant company

**Author's Note:**

> another one

“Oh, and I told my husband about you!” 

Barnes thankfully has only raised his tankard to his mouth and not actually started to drink, so does not spit anything on his lovely dinner companion.

Then the actual context sinks in and he sets the drink down. “Oh- r-right. So that was- you saw his… ghost?”

“Oh! I forgot you weren’t with me when I-” They flush, wringing their hands. “Yeah, I lost him… about five years ago.”

He digests this. “Was it- was it good? To see him, I mean.” 

Cel smiles, sad and sweet. “It was. I didn’t really  _ see _ him, it was just… I knew he was there. It was only for an instant that I sensed it and I don’t actually know if he could hear me the whole time but if he  _ could _ I wanted- I wanted to let him know I was alright.”

Barnes takes their hand across the table, smiling back. He’s neither surprised nor jealous that Cel’s had previous romantic partners; from what he knows of them in their short acquaintance, they deserve all that and more. 

“I’m glad you thought I was worth mentioning,” he teases, and is rewarded with their laughter.


End file.
